Chopsticks
by LookedLikeGiants
Summary: Callie challenges Erica's thinking on Chinese food with interesting methods.


Author's Note: I wrote this awhile back...just decided to post it here. So...what do you think?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Maybe it was the one time when I unsuspectingly took a bite of an insanely hot chili pepper

Maybe it was the one time when I unsuspectingly took a bite of an insanely hot chili pepper. Maybe it was the way I made a complete fool of myself as I gasped for breath, eyes welling with painful tears as my throat burned like blue shining hell. Whatever the reason, I am most certainly not a big fan of Chinese food- or chopsticks for that matter. Well, until a few minutes ago at least.  
I pride myself on noticing the small things- the details that would normally escape others. I know for a fact I'm fortunate to have such eyes. And when I notice the small things that are a matter of life and death concerning a patient on the table such as a minute tear on a graft, I know that it's nothing short of amazing.  
The standing of whether it's a gift or a curse right now, however, is debatable. Now under the dark, reddish color of the lamps in the Chinese restaurant Callie basically dragged me to, I can't quite seem to tear my detail-finicky eyes away from the way her fingers are curled loosely yet firmly around the chopsticks. It's a battle I almost lose not to groan slightly when those perfect lips purse around a bite of rice and vegetables. She probably knows the effect she's got on me for God's sake- the way she slowly, almost _sensually_ pulls the chopsticks from her mouth, tongue sliding out a little to catch any stray grains of rice that may have fallen on her lips is **no coincidence**. Of course, Callie Torres knows damn well there are no such articles, but from the twinkle in her eyes, she apparently doesn't care. Damn her.  
"Erica? You've hardly touched your dinner," she notes nonchalantly. If one were to be innocently observing us, they never would've guessed that her other hand was on my thigh under the table, her index finger making slow, small circles on my pants that I can feel right through the fabric. God, this is tempting- _incredibly tempting_. I glance down at my meal and she's right, of course. But at this point I couldn't care less. It's time to turn the tables.  
Shakily I manage to pick up my fork- Callie heckled me endlessly for my choice of an 'un-ethnic' eating utensil- and it takes all my concentration to not drop the damn thing. I take some rice and dunk a bite of chicken into sweet'n'sour sauce, making sure I get a lot on there. A few drops of the sauce end up on my lips, as planned, and I have to admit to a stab of satisfaction at seeing Callie's throat constrict a little as she swallows and half stifles her slight groan. It's basically silent where we are now, and now I'm immensely grateful that I slipped the maître d' a few bills to make sure we got a nice table in the corner that's quite secluded.  
I slowly rake my teeth over my lips, making sure I get all of the sauce. She's still staring at me when I set my fork down and sip out of my cup of some sort of Asian plum wine that Callie assured me was delicious. Nothing on her face gives anything away, but the way her fingers tighten to a point that it's almost painful on my leg says a lot.  
She takes a shuddering breath and shakily takes a drink of her own wine. Then she does something that I should've anticipated, but somehow didn't: she kisses me, leaning forward and plants one right on me. At first I'm too surprised to do anything- we haven't exactly mastered the delicate art of PDA yet without looking like beetles crawling all over each other.  
My mind is still on the introduction, but apparently my body is on the epilogue, for my hands reach out and pull her face closer, deepening the kiss. The giant elephant that was in attendance ever since Callie started to do things that SHOULD be five kinds of murder with her chopsticks now trumpets in triumph. I'm once more glad we're in a pretty much secluded corner of the restaurant; it's something that's reinforced when Callie loops a leg over my own and when she bears down slightly, I can tell from the heat radiating from her core that her...antics...that have me hot and bothered are doing the same to her. We pull apart and it just hits me on how bad of shape we're in. My fingers are tangled in fantastic raven curls, and there's a slight pang of guilt in the pit of my stomach because she took so damn long in doing her hair. She's breathing hard and it takes her a little bit to speak.  
"Ready to go?" she asks, leaning down and placing her lips on the soft spot behind my ear. She kisses me hard there, almost a gentle bite and I realize, albeit dimly in the depths of my fogged brain, that she's going to leave a hickey. Damn her. Again. Oh well.  
She detaches herself from me and settles in her seat. We have a battle of who gets to pay that's finally decided by Callie's ridiculous suggestion of rock-paper-scissors, but it works and we're well on our way out of the restaurant. We both seem to not be able to walk properly- our aforementioned dinner activities have seen to that. But I don't complain. And she doesn't either- the way her lips are firmly on mine say that loud and clear. Our clothes ruffle and suddenly it seems too hot for the black blazer I'm wearing. It would seem Callie would agree- her hands slide up my arms and under the jacket, peeling it from me with such an ease that suggests that she's done it before more than once.  
Which she has.  
Repeatedly.  
I break away from her lips and blaze a trail along her jaw line, worrying her ear lobe with my teeth. I feel her shiver and laugh breathlessly and I bury my nose in her hair, just needing to take in more of _her_.  
I'm not exactly sure where it happened. Maybe it was when we finally moved from the trunk to the backseat of the car, or when I discovered a new ticklish spot behind the crease of her knee. Maybe it was the way she tensed against me and cried out my name when I discovered another 'ticklish' spot of another kind. Well, whatever it was, I'm pretty sure that Chinese food has become my new favorite thing. Oh, that and chopsticks. Especially if Callie's the one using them. Yum.


End file.
